


Durarara!! Chat Room

by leosnitros



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dollars (Durarara!!), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosnitros/pseuds/leosnitros
Summary: just a chat room!!





	1. the new start

**Author's Note:**

> havent made a work or any updates on my first work so this is different!
> 
> down to up!!!
> 
> read down to up, not up to down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a chat room!! only for durarara!! fans

There is nobody in this chat room.

Kanra has left the room.

kanra: oh, i'm the only one here? well, bye!

TaroTanaka has left the room.

kanra: lates

taro tanaka: oh, i have to go as well. cya!

Setton has left the chat room.

kanra: lates

taro tanaka: bye!

setton: well, i have to go. cya!

taro tanaka: sure, but not yet. i still have to move my stuff and my computer.

kanra: oh, i just saw that last part. you're gonna live in ikebukuro? nice, you wanna meet up irl?

setton: nice, you might live near me

taro tanaka: guess what? by tomorrow, i'm gonna be living in ikebukuro in a apartment.

setton: hi

taro tanaka: hi

kanra: welcome to the random chat room i made


	2. huh, a new character?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chapter with a new character!!!
> 
> READ DOWN TO UP!!!

Bacura has left the chat room.

Kanra has left the chat room.

bacura: later!

kanra: cya!

kanra: welp, i gotta go as well!

TaroTanaka has left the chat room.

Setton has left the chat room.

kanra: cya!

bacura: bye!!

taro tanaka: same, bye!

setton: oop, i gotta go. see ya later!!

setton: probably

taro tanaka: no way, we probably passed eachother in the street!

setton: i guess you can say i was there as well

taro tanaka: yeah setton, how'd you know?

setton: this happened around 9:00?

kanra: no way, you saw the black bike?

bacura: cool!!

setton: really?

taro tanaka: guess what i saw today? the black bike.

bacura: thank you

setton: welcome to the chat room!

kanra: yeah, i added him

taro tanaka: oh, we have someone new?

bacura: hi

Bacura has joined the chat room.

TaroTanaka has joined the chat room.

Setton has joined the chat room.

Kanra has joined the chat room.


End file.
